Lock And Load
by AvoCola
Summary: As retribution for harboring the government's most wanted, Nanahara Shuya, the BR program brings an American class to the same island Shuya fought on. This time, there's some added twists. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hey, first Battle Royale fic. I have another planned, so I hope you enjoy! This one will be using original characters, while the other will be using the actual cast. It will update at least once a week, though I may attempt biweekly. In this one, the perspective will switch per chapter. Comment, message, do anything you like if you like! **EDIT: Sorry for the delay. Significant family and health problems prevented me from updating. However, it should now follow the described schedule.**

**Warning**: this is a Battle Royale fic, labelled M. You should know what you're in for, but just in case, material throughout the fic may be **TRIGGERING**. Love and take care of yourself.

* * *

_Fuck,_ Chen thought, _I got way too drunk at Austin's. _

His mind reeled, trying to piece together his surroundings. Although his cheek was pressed against a cold floor, it felt nothing like the concrete of Austin's basement. It was too clean, anyway- if it were Austin's place, the floor would probably be splattered with molded beer and other grime. Chen dragged himself up and tried to look around. The room swam before him. Bright lights blurred in with still bodies. _Wait, bodies? Damn, that party went out of hand._

Chen blinked again. The world slowly came into focus, though nausea lingered in the pit of his stomach. He appeared to be in a small classroom, though it was completely bare. His class mates lay sprawled around him, some verging on wakefulness as well. All wore strange metallic collars- Chen found one on his own neck as well, though he gave up fiddling when he found no fastening. He checked around for his friends, especially Kara. Her characteristic blonde ponytail-and-headband combination was easy to spot. He saw her propped up in the corner, her head lolling at a strange angle as she began to stir. Trevor's wooly hair also popped out in the crowd, although he remained still. Austin lay close to Trevor, though his hyperactivity nearly had him fully restored. Luca rubbed his eyes at a glacial speed, looking no less bleary than he usually did on a Monday morning.

_That's right,_ Chen thought, his memory coming back in pieces. _Monday. That was yesterday, right? Or maybe today. How long have we been out? _He had actually bothered to show up this time. The class had a field trip -_ to the Science museum, lame _- in the city, so Chen and his friends were going to ditch as soon as they got into a city. _To find a bar shitty enough to serve minors. _But he couldn't remember anything past the bus ride.

_We were sitting near the back. Pretty good view of everything, not that we were supposed to care. Austin wanted to see if we could get away with smoking some pot before we hit up the city. But I've kind of always liked people-watching. _

_Holly and Madeline sit near the front. It's not like they're dorks or anything, we actually talk a lot. But they're twins. I mean, straight up twins, none of that fraternal bullshit. They act like it, too. You don't really see them apart, so I guess it's just natural by now that they sit like that. They're chatting casually, something about hanging out with Kelly and Sophie later. Those two are also sitting together, in the seats across from Holly and Madeline. Kelly and Sophie are pretty different, I guess. I mean, looks, first of all. Kelly wears her hair short, kinda edgy. She dances or something too, she's artsy. Sophie reminds me of a cocker-spaniel. She's always prim and proper, but she's ditsy. Totally empty-headed. How she gets the grades she gets, I'll never know._

_Then there's Adam and Tim. They're okay, I guess, but I don't really like them. Tim, well, he's not the sharpest crayon in the box. The girls say he smells bad and breathes heavy. Personally, I'm just sick of him picking his nose all the time. And Adam seems like he's just Tim's support system. I think Adam's like that with his brothers, too. Paulina and Colin are sitting near them. Paulina, she's really smart, but she works for it. She's classy. Colin is a real geek. Like, he plays Minecraft in class. He's pretty funny, too. A good guy to sit next to in class- cheats and jokes galore._

_Molly and Lindsay are sitting behind them. Molly looks a little... annoyed? Worried? I can't really tell. Then again, I don't really care. It's a bit funny to watch Lindsay flail, though. Lindsay's a worrier, but she's quiet, too, so I don't think she knows how to deal with it. Then again, usually Molly is a really warm person. She draws, does these really cool collages. I hear she's accepted to art school already. Eliza and Lauren sit across from them, bickering about some other girl at our school. You know, it's funny- Lauren claims to be 'so not girlie' - as if that's a bad thing?- but then she's always acting like a bitch. Lakshmi and Alexandra sit behind them. Usually, Lakshmi would be bitching right along with those two. Right now, I think she's distracted texting her boyfriend. He's a college student- it was a big scandal when it got out. Alexandra has better things to do- and by better things to do, I mean check her nails._

_Jesse and Adriana are sitting together, but it's more that they couldn't find better seats. Adriana is twisted around to talk to Whitney and Meridith. I think she's using that to look at someone else, too, but I'm not sure who. She's not the type to be boy-crazy, anyway - she's your classic tomboy. Probably why Lauren doesn't like her, come to think of it. Meredith is really sweet. She bakes everyone in the class shit sometimes, just because. She's really good at math, too. Whitney's really quiet, kinda goth. It's odd that they're friends, but weirder shit has happened. Jesse's plugged into his ipod, probably nodding along to some metal. We used to be really chill. He's sub-free, though, so he didn't like how much time I spent with the gang. Fuck him anyway._

_Justin and Keane, next up. They tried to start a band once. Justin was lead voice and guitar, Keane was keyboard. I think Thomas was the drums, he's sitting behind them with Jose. None of them really committed, though they play at school events sometimes. Justin might actually go on to do music, though. He's currently yelling back and forth across the bus with Jayson, who's back here with us. They're close. Keane is a bit too wimpy, even for a keyboarder. Well, not wimpy I guess, just gangly. He's got those big glasses, too. Maybe he's secretly Superman. Thomas and Jose tend to sit together a lot. Which is odd, because Thomas's more friends with Liam, Everett, Lucia, Danica, Britta, all of them. I guess they feel comfortable with each other. Thomas's really hipster. All I've ever heard him talk about is bands and movies that you've probably never heard of. Taller than any kid I've ever seen, either. Jose, he's just quiet. Not shy, just quiet. He's smart, I heard he does computer stuff, and he's actually ripped, too- I mean, I wouldn't usually notice that kind of thing, but he even makes the jocks look bad- still, he never talks. _

_Liam and Everett are sitting together, as usual. Everett's a British exchange student. Or, well, he was when he first came - I think it was two years ago? - so he's still got the accent and all, but he's been here for a while. He's on the lax team, despite being friends with all them. I guess they might be considered outsiders at other schools, but there's too many of them here for that to be the case. They're okay by me, anyway. Liam's on track, and in drama at the same time. I don't know how he doesn't have a heart attack. Lucia's in drama, too, and does dance with Kelly. The two of them must share seizures then new essays are assigned. Lucia's really pretty- I guess I still like her a little, even though... well. She's also got a seat to herself, though it's not out of a lack of people to talk to._

_Then there's Britta and Danica. Danica's new this year- she just transfered in from... Slov... Slov something? I can never remember. Britta's always helping her out, Britta's good with stuff like that. Writing specifically, I think. Danica has great English for her situation but you know, she's still foreign. They seem really close, I don't really know them though. They're with the rest of the outcasts. I never really noticed before how the foreign students seem to fall in there. I still have a Chinese accent though, from when I came here in fifth grade, so I guess it depends. David and Roger are sitting in the seats next to them. David's old for the grade. He's built, too, and not too friendly. I guess he's not a bully, but he's not gonna want to talk to you, either. He's talking to Roger about some new military drone. I guess Roger's into that sort of thing, we don't really talk. _

_Erin and Dante are sitting together, occasionally interjecting into Jayson's and Justin's conversation. That's a really weird group. I can never figure out how they all got along without killing each other. They go to the same parties I do though, so I can't judge too hard. Jordan and Katelin are sitting together too, chatting with Prasad and Kevin. Prasad and Kevin both work student government, while Katelin is a techie for drama. Katelin's hair is super messed up- she dyed half of it platinum, half of it black, and then just went and shaved most of it off. She's one of those who is hyper and quiet at the same time, too. Jordan is on the soft-ball team, but she doesn't really chill with the other jocks. She's really cold to a lot of people. _

_And of course, Bianca and Tanner, making out in front of me. How did I manage to ignore that for so long? Tanner's a little bitch. I mean, I wouldn't want to mess with him in a fight, but that's all he does. He's a bully if there ever was one. Major napoleon complex, too- Bianca even has to lean down to swap spit with him. Gross. She wouldn't realize that, though, she's dumber than a box of bricks. She speaks Spanish at home, and she still got a 12 on the midterm. Something about thinking the essay was multiple choice. Austin's making faces at them right now. He's... immature. Loud. Annoying. I guess I should think better of him as my friend, but he's really just a clown. And not a funny one. Daniel's the only one laughing. Daniel is always laughing. He's also actually making people laugh. For real, not like dipshit Austin. Luca and Trevor don't seem too amused, either. I mean, Trevor's always kinda tripping, so there's that, but Luca's fully conscious. Luca is head of the school soccer team. He's good, too, viciously good. A lady-killer as well. I should probably ask him about Kara._

_Kara. We're sitting together, at the back of the bus. All I can think about is how many things we could do with nobody knowing. If she wanted to. I can't think of anything impressive to say to her, or anything to say at all. And she sits there snapping her gum, wearing the same old neon hoodie she always wears, narrowing her eyes at all the loud assholes in our class. _

Chen couldn't remember anything other than that. He usually had a superb memory, too- he never even had a drunken exploit that he couldn't remember, often to his chagrin. The holes in his memory bothered him immensely. However, they did not bother him more than the holes in his understanding of the current situation. By now, every student was conscious. At least, to some level. Alexandra got up and tested the single door. It must have been locked from the outside. Keane scrambled up to the windows soon after, and found that they wouldn't budge either. Chaos erupted. Students began shouting at each other, at the walls.

The door slammed open causing everyone to quiet down, though more in apprehension than in respect. Military personal strode into the room, filing into the front. Several of them wheeled out large carts stocked heavily with duffel bags, while another pulled in a boxy television. Lastly, an elderly man in a suit walked in and stood front and center. Despite his age and the propriety of his dress, there was something wholly savage about the way he stalked in and eyed the class through his glasses. He smiled crookedly, revealing crowded teeth.

"Welcome, Americans, to Battle Royale."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Hope you're enjoying the fic. Nothing much else to say. Review and/or message if you like.

* * *

"Take a seat, everyone," the elderly man said, fixing his shirt-cuffs with such sharp movements that Adam thought for a second they might be weapons. Some of the class looked around, finding no chairs. Others simply stared in rage, confusion and fear. Adam snuck a glance around the room, relieved to see that everyone appeared to know just as little as he did about the situation. He wouldn't want to feel left out.

"That wasn't a suggestion." The soldiers drew pistols, pointing them directly at the was a pause. Adam wondered if one of the angrier-looking students, maybe Tanner or Jayson, would do something drastic. They looked ready to charge. Adam, well, he immediately dropped to the floor and scrambled to sit properly. He wasn't about to argue with a handgun. Tim crawled over to him, despite Adam trying to wave him off. _Shouldn't we sit still or something? Come on, Tim. This isn't the time for this._ Within some seconds, however, the entire class had seated themselves. They stared at the elderly man and his entourage of military personnel, silenced by the pistols for the moment.

"Hello, class. Call me your substitute teacher." The man had a slight Japanese accent that Adam recognized only by having watched too many bad karate movies. "I trust your ride here was pleasant."

"What the fuck, asshole?! What's going on?" Jayson screamed, standing up. The soldiers cocked their guns. "Are you fuckers terrorists?" A private looked over to the man in the suit, awaiting orders.

"Take a finger," the elderly man stated, and began to pace the room. As he spoke the private walked up to Jayson. The soldier had to step over a few of the students, but as he drew his knife his ungainly path made him no less threatening. "There will be no interruptions. If you have questions, raise your hands. Otherwise, you will have no hands at all." The private reached for Jayson. Jayson threw a punch and tried to scramble backwards, but the private caught his fist. He forcefully unwound Jayson's fingers, raising his knife and hacking the ring finger off in one go. Jayson howled, clutching at his hand as the private walked back up to the front. Someone in the class gasped, many drew back in revulsion. Justin made his way to Jayson, and tried to help stem the bleeding- Jayson knocked him away, propelling blood from his own stump around the room. Tim began crying and held tight onto Adam's shirt. Adam absentmindedly put a hand on his shoulder, a prickle of annoyance starting. _Everyone's freaked. Why does he have to be such an idiot?_

"Now that's settled..." The man in the suit ceased prowling. "We have had problems with an introductory video in the past, so I will tell you the rules. I will not be interrupted, yes?" He grinned again, revealing yellowed teeth at the back of his mouth. "Congratulations on being the lucky class chosen for this year's Battle Royale. It never would have happened without your precious terrorist allies, Wild Seven. Well, the government has decided to do something about it- to prove that the young folks in Japan aren't the only ones who are no good. It's your own fault- you Americans mock us. You think you're on top of the game? Well, you're about to find out."

"Get off me, man," Adam whispered to Tim. Tim clung harder, snivelling. Adam didn't dare to say more- the man in the suit's eyes had already landed on him.

"You are on a deserted island," He said, as a soldier unfurled a large map. "It's evacuated, and about six miles around. The island is divided into zones. You'll have a map to tell you those. Every six hours, I will broadcast updates about danger zones, the dead and your achievements. Your necklaces are waterproof, shockproof and more. It monitors your pulse, your location and all that. It also contains an explosive- take that as you will." _Wait, what?!_

"Sir, what are danger zones?" Everyone turned to look at Jordan except for Tim, who remained stubbornly latched on to Adam's shirt. She appeared completely calm- not even a blonde hair was out of place. Adam half expected her to sit lightly tossing a softball, as she had done for the majority of the history class they shared. He noted with relief that Jordan's hand was up- even if he had never been particularly close with her, he didn't think that he could take another dismemberment.

"Good to know we have a few inquiring minds here. If you enter a danger zone, there are two things that can happen," the 'substitute teacher' said, seeming to enjoy his role even more as time went on. "Your collar may explode. Or, we may alert every single other player- that's all of you, by the way- of your location, condition and whatever else we feel they should know. You see, it's no fun if we kill all of you ourselves." Adam felt his palms getting sweatier by the second, and wished once again that Tim would leave him alone. He wanted to be alone, needed to get away from all of this... _What the hell is going on?_

"When I call you, you come up, grab your bag and go. The bag has food, water, a map, a compass, a flashlight, a weapon. You have two minutes to exit the building. Do with that as you will, but know that if you try to escape, we will kill you. Five minutes after the last person leaves, the zone this building is in will automatically turn danger zone. You have three days. If there is no winner by then, everyone's collar blows up. The game's objective: kill until there's only one left. Nothing's against the rules." There was a stunned silence. No one dared to gasp, let alone breathe. Even Tim was paralyzed, his hands dropping off Adam in shock. Adam puled himself away.

The man gave the class little time to adjust to their new fate, nearly immediately continuing in his monologue. It didn't matter- Jayson's hand continued to bleed, the constant _drip_ reminded each student of their new realities. "Now, since you're guests, we decided to make some changes to the game." Adam perked up. _Maybe... maybe more than one student will survive!_ "These changes mostly entail weapons." _Fuck._ "The last kids to leave this room are disadvantaged in that everybody else has had time to start. We'll be going by the class roster, by the way. So, we decided to give them a little help. You see, everyone's weapons will be announced. Knowledge is a powerful tool." Adam nearly snorted. _Stupid, stupid... I just want to go home._

"With that being said, clap for the big winner! Adam, as Boy #1 on the class roster here, you get a very special weapon. First day immunity." Adam looked at him, uncomprehending. "That's right, kid, you get to sit the entire first day out. Usually, a fifth of each class is taken out in the first six hours alone. You're one lucky guy." A soldier marched up to Adam, tossing his kit at him. "Stay in your seat. You'll be staying in the school, collar deactivated, until the dawn of the second day."

Relief flooded through Adam. Maybe he was going to get to go home. Maybe he could see his brothers again.

"Girl #1, Meredith."

Maybe he'd watch a fifth of his class die.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Because I'm generally writing this at about four in the morning, after I've finished writing more immediate projects, there tend to be a few grammatical mistakes/typos. I do go back and fix these when I see them, so you may notice minor edits to previous chapters to improve their clarity. However, these changes will not effect content. **Also:** That trigger warning comes into effect now. **Reviews**: Dear 'guest', thank you so much- more to come, fortunately...

* * *

The door opened, causing Meredith to jump. A soldier walked in, soluting before handing the 'Substitute' a small note. She found herself hating the soldiers, even though she'd honestly never hated anyone before. Meredith almost didn't recognize the emotion. However, the feeling was so raw that she couldn't mistake it. "Oh? It seems I should mention a new incentive before I let any of you leave the room. Good timing." _They really do make it sound like a game... my counselors talk like this at Girl Scouts._ "This incentive is also special for our guests, of course. The person to make the first kill in this program will receive the entire schedule for the activation of danger zones. With some creativity, this could be as useful a weapon as any."

_What could that possibly be used for? Maybe to make sure you didn't stay too long in the wrong spot... but if you were moving around a lot to find people anyway- _Meredith didn't let herself finish the thought. There was no way she was going to get that 'incentive' anyway- she could never Tag anyone for fear of being too rough, let alone kill someone. Still, the tension was undeniable. _Oh no... I'm not even sure I want to know what I got..._ "Back to business... Meredith." Her heart sank. In that hiatus, she had almost hoped something would change. Maybe secret agents would bust into the room, saving them all, or maybe she would just wake up from a bad dream. _But nothing changed._

"Your weapon is a phone call home." _Oh my god._ "Your time is limited until the tenth-to-last person leaves this room. This will ensure that your weapon does not cause you to be last to leave the school, as you will already not have the advantage of knowing the weapons of other players. You even get the luxury of privacy- the call will take place in another room." Meredith's head was spinning. How could she respond to this? How was she meant to feel? _And I can't... How could I talk to them like this? Hi, Mom and Dad, I'm going to die?_

But as she looked around the room, she could see the eyes of each and every one of her classmates. They had parents, or siblings, or maybe just someone who cared about them. And even if they didn't... _They deserve to. _Meredith thought back to the last treats she baked for the class- caramel delights, in honor of a regular Tuesday. Sure, it was unnecessary, time consuming, all of that. _But I wanted to let them know I cared. That they had someone, anyone. _

"Don't you want to talk to your parents one last time, Meredith? Your little sister?"

A sob ripped through her before she realized she was crying. No, despite the situation, she still felt an overbearing relief. Grief, guilt, but still relief. After all, who else in the room would get to say goodbye? Meredith knew she would never get through this game. She would never and could never play. Even if she managed to survive by some miracle, would she ever be able to tell her parents she loved them? Or would she be too broken? "Y-yes," Meredith managed, getting out of her seat. The soldier that entered the room with the note took her bag and led her out of the classroom. She could just hear 'Substitute' say "Boy #2, Thomas. Tranquilizer gun," as she left.

The soldier led her to a smaller classroom, a firm hand on his gun. He stepped aside, indicating that she would enter alone. "Thank you," she whispered. The soldier raised an eyebrow at her sincerity, but simply exited. _No doubt he thinks the program has just gotten to my brain. I'm not sure if he's wrong or not. _Unlike the first room, this one was still outfitted as a classroom. Meredith spotted a phone on one of the desks, clunky and militarized. She dialed home with trembling fingers, hoping against hope that this wasn't some sort of cruel joke.

Someone picked up the phone. Meredith rushed to speak. "Mom, Dad, who is this?"

"Mer?"

"Valerie!" Meredith pictured her little sister, savoring the memory with the voice. The disorderly brown pigtails, the constant presence of Valerie's plush turtle toy. "Valerie, please listen. I just want you to know, I love you so much. I love you, please remember that. I would do anything for you. You might not see me for a while, but I want you to know that's not what I ever wanted, okay? Okay? Where are Mom and Dad?" Meredith could barely keep her voice strong. But she couldn't cry, not to Valerie. The line was quiet. _The time can't be up?! "_Val, please, say something."

"I love you too, Mer." Valerie spoke in a whisper- something Meredith had never heard her rambunctious sibling do.

"Val, what's wrong? Are Mom and Dad with you?"

"Mom and Dad didn't want them to take you. The men. They said they already did, but Dad got mad," Valerie sobbed. Meredith's blood froze. "Where did they take you, Mer? I'm scared."

"Valerie," Meredith began slowly, choking on her words. "What happened when Dad got mad?"

"I don't know. They put me in your room. A man, he did something that Mommy said to tell her if someone touched me there. But Mommy and Daddy were screaming. And then there was two noises like pots banging real loud, and he let me out. But Mommy's not answering, and Dad's not answering. Please come home, Mer," Valerie wept.

_Oh God. I'm the older sister. I'm supposed to protect you. And this... This... _Meredith collapsed into one of the chairs and put her head down on the desk, sobbing. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," she repeated into the phone when she could draw breath, no longer sure whether she was comforting herself or her sister. The two wept together, sharing the weight of their grief with little relief. Too much time passed before Meredith remembered the time limit, and with it her obligations. _I have to be strong... for Valerie. I can't fall apart. I can't. _

"Val, I won't be home for a while. I need you to go to the neighbors house, okay? Mr. and Mrs. Flannery, the big grey one. You need to tell Mrs. Flannery everything that happened, everything that Mom.. told you to say if it happened, okay? Stay with them, or call Uncle Dwayne and-" The door to the classroom swung open, the soldier waiting behind. "I love you, Valerie," Meredith whispered, setting the phone down. She could hear her sister saying something, though it was too low and muffled to make out. Meredith let the soldier show her out, numb to the core.

She could hear names as 'Substitute' called them, and saw each person exiting the room as she came closer to entering again. Dante, boy number nineteen, clutching a fishing net. His short stature and short temper annoyed some people in the class, but as he tripped over the net in his hurry to get away all Meredith could think of was the way his eyes lit up when he was reading new comics. Katelin, girl number twenty, shaking so hard that the shotgun she held rattled in her grasp. With her height and agility, Katelin could have been an impressive foe in the program. She stood in the hallway, doe-in-headlights at Meredith. Meredith tried to smile, failed. Luckily, Prasad, boy number twenty, clutching a -_was that a trident?!- _was next. He ushered Katelin along, nodding grimly to Meredith as they passed. Meredith re-entered the room.

"Ah, hello again. Once you have your kit, you can go. Two minutes, remember," 'Substitute said, gesturing to the duffle bags. Meredith caught her pack without realizing it had been thrown. She stood staring at all of the empty chairs in the room, her last shred of composure stolen by the shock of her classmate's confirmed absences. 'Substitute' ignored her, continuing on with his list.

"Girl #20, Alexandra. Four grenades."

Alexandra stood up and strode to the front of the room. Meredith met her eyes and found that she couldn't understand what she saw there. Instead of going over to the soldiers, Alexandra stopped in front of 'Substitute'.

"Yes, girl? Spit it out, now, we can't waste time," 'Substitute' said, fingering the class roster absently.

"I want to make sure that you do not misunderstand what I am about to do as an escape attempt," Alexandra said, her voice even and cold. 'Substitute' leaned forward, his interest piqued. "Oh? Do tell." Alexandra moved toward him, keeping her hands where he could see them. Meredith shuddered suddenly, as an image of Valerie popped into her head, _that close to some man-_ Alexandra whispered something, and the substitute's Cheshire grin returned. "Well, nothing is against the rules, right?"

He signaled that the soldiers leave the room. The uncalled students -Jesse, his headphones unplugged from his ears from the first time in months, Kelly, with her mascara running and her ever-tapping foot stilled, Sophie, who bit at her previously-perfect nails like a horse at the chomp and Chen, who tensed and stood up, seeing that something in Alexandra's stare that had stopped Meredith- all watched as 'Substitute' got up himself, following the soldiers out. Adam stared vacantly at the ceiling, disconnected from everything

Alexandra turned around slowly, her hand in her bag. Her piercing gaze fell on Adam, who met it weakly. She made quite the picture- tall, fit from years of soccer, thick dark hair highlighted by the sun. And such large dark eyes, guarded by thick lashes. Something about the look in those eyes broke Meredith out of her frozen state. She grabbed her pack and burst out the room, nearly colliding with 'Substitute'. He grabbed her wrist before she could pass him and forced her to look through the window in the door.

Alexandra drew her hand out out, revealing her fingers wrapped around the stopper of an already-pulled grenade. "Goodbye," Alexandra stated, tossing it directly at Adam. It rattled at his feet, slowly coming to a standstill. Meredith screwed her eyes shut. The explosion rent the air, filling it with the scent of live shrapnel and sizzling blood. Someone howled, a lone voice behind a window dripping red.

Alexandra exited the room, nodding to the soldiers as she left. 'Substitute' loosened his grasp, letting Meredith tear away. The soldiers came back into the room, taking care to avoid stepping in student.


End file.
